Gildar(The Father) Ballista(The Mother) and Tinkor(The Son)
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: story about Gildar and Ballista being parental toward Tinkor but Things can get out of hand at times
1. family

Gildar(The Father) Ballista(The Mother) and Tinkor(The Son)

A/N I have been watching The Big Bang Theory and in a few episodes Penny and Leonard have been like patents towards Sheldon so I thought to my self what if it was like that with the red defenders. =D

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the kingdom of Splatalot, not much goes on but every now and again attackers come to see who is worthy of royalty who ever won never stays long, after 1 week the attacker goes home and they tell there parents what it was like to be the King/Queen.

The Defenders try to stop the attackers from winning but as it always goes one wins...Now the 9 defenders are one large happy family like being an older or younger sibling towards each other. However Gildar and Ballista have work cut out for them they ended up being like a parental figure towards Tinkor despite the fact Tink is a grown up he still needs to be looked after due to an explosion that happened at his parents' house when he was only 2 years old the effect it had was he had the mind of a 5 year old but some would say 7 year old no defender knew.

"Tinkor wake up sugar cube." Ballista shouted.

"Tinky no wanna get up." Tink replied.

"Tinkor get up please we have made up pancakes with smiley faces by using maple syrup." Gildar sang.

Tinkor got dressed, dashed into the kitchen and began to scoff his breakfast., The others felt grossed out.

"Tink slow down you'll chock and Gildar and I don't want that to happen." The huntress sighed, ruffling the inventor's light brown hair.

Tink ate his pancakes slower after he finished he darted upstairs, knowing that The Viking would try and clean him up.

"(Sigh) He seems to be a handful poor thing must be too much going on." Skabb sighed, shacking his head.

"Try and be firm with him that way he'll be more behaved." The British alchemist advised.

Ballista and Gildar said nothing, as they departed from the Kitchen the duo grabed a wet cloth on the way out.

(Knock) (Knock) "Tinky come out you can't be going out with food on your face." Gildar sighed.

"Enter." Tink said, clearly not wanting to leave his bedroom

The huntress entered Tink's room first, holding the cloth behind her back, Gildar followed. They found Tink sitting up on his bed.

"Hi little buddy." Gildar said, pulling the inventor into a cuddle.

"Gildar." Tink said.

Ballista quickly put the cloth near Tink's face when Tink saw it he tried to squirm out of the Vikings grip but he was in a not good enough position to do so thus making it hard to move.

Ballista quickly wiped Tink's face, not realising that she was putting pressure on the inventor's face Tink cried abit Gildar noticed so he quickly repelled Tink away.

"Gildar!" Ballista snapped quietly.

"Your making Tink upset you were being too hard when cleaning him he is little!" Gildar whispered harshly. The Viking felt the inventor nuzzling into his chest,as if Tink was looking for safety.

Ballista saw Tink's face he looked highly scared. "I'm sorry honey pie please forgive me." Ballista said, opening her arms out, feeling sorry.

The inventor slowly sat up and hugged the huntress "I forgive can we go and play?"Tink asked.

"Well no attackers are due today so OK what to you wanna play?" The self absorbed Viking asked, looking into his mirror.

"Splat Target." Tink said giggling.

"Go on out side I need to have a chat with Gildar." Ballista said.

Tink ran as fast as his leg would go he went to the cupboard to find some paint balls,targets and Splat-zookas .

"Gildar we need to be less self absorbed about ourself we have to look after Tink as if we was are very own son Gildar please try to be like a good father and give him some attention if he needs it or if I'm not around." The Huntress said sternly.

"You have my word ." Gildar said, putting his left hand on his heart and his right hand raised slightly.

The duo ran out of the castle and they saw Tink lying on his back, Ballista crept up to Tinkor quietly when she was close enough she tickled Tink's stomach.

"HAHAHAHS-S-STOP HA HA HA IT HAHA TICKLES!" Tinkor snorted with laughter.

Gildar joined into.

"STOP HAHA PLEASE!" Tink begged.

Gildar and Ballista stopped tickling Tink and pulled him into a warming hug.


	2. meeting and New defenders

Gildar(The Father) Ballista(The Mother) and Tinkor(The Son)

A/n R&R please

The Canadian trio walked to the forest so they could play Splat the target.

"I bet yours truly will hit the bullseye on all rounds as I always do." Gildar boasted, looking at his reflection.

When the inventor looked up at the sunny sky, Ballista punched Gildar's arm.

"Ow what was that for?" The self centred Viking asked sharply.

"You are not setting a good example as a father figure...you need to _not look_ at your refection all the time also don't boast if Tink struggles give him some pointers or show him how to do it." The huntress hissed.

"You both OK?" Tinkor asked smiling.

"Yes I was just making a bet that Gildar won't be able to look at his reflection for a week." Ballista smirked, laughing at Gildar's reaction. Tinkor laughed too.

"Not funny." Gildar pouted.

(5min later)

Tink was finding it abit hard at first then he started to get the hang of it after Gildar gave him some tips on how to keep a steady hand,have good fire timing.

"Well done Tink if you keep up the good aiming you'll be as good as me and the attackers will be knocked off their feet in the blink of an eye." Gildar said proudly.

Suddenly Skabb ran up to the red defenders "HELLO THERE!" Skabb shouted, making Ballista and Gildar's hair spike up.

"Skabb stop shouting!" The huntress growled.

"Skabb is sorry." Skabb whispered.

"Skabb!" Tink shouted , running up to his best mate.

"Hi brother." The barbarian said, giving Tink a cuddle.

"Why do you treat Tink like your brother the most?" Gildar scoffed.

"Skabb's younger brothers were phenomenally picky about Skabb rules." Skabb huffed, "So when I came here I found some defender whom is not so picky, highly intelligent and looks up to me it's the same reason why you treat Kook like a brother...Anyway we are all a big family."

"Skabb why are you here?" Ballista asked.

"Oh Knightriss needs to speak to all of us ASAP!" Skabb yelled.

(20min later)

Every defender was in the prep room and Knightriss was stood up, telling the defenders about some minor changes.

"Defenders if you are aware of this we need stronger weapons, better training gear and new defenders I'll talk about them soon." the leader's voice boomed.

Tink put his hand up.

"Yes master Tinkor?" The Knight asked.

"Tinky could make better weapons but I need Thorne to help if it's OK." Tink said, making afew sounds.

"Hmmmmmm." Knightriss thought.

"I'm OK working with Tink." The alchemist said, raising a gloved hand.

"Well at least this will prove to me you both can work together without fighting if you blow the chance you'll both swap duties for a month." Knightriss said in a firm tone.

"But I have no engineering qualifications." Thorne growled.

"Tinky has a chemistry and alchemy qualification." Tink said proudly.

"Yea that's 'cause I help you."The alchemist huffed.

"Well you said you no need my help with engineering then when you did your end of years test you got F-." The inventor pointed out.

"Ah... Yes I did say that..." Thorne felt utterly embarrassed.

"Right moving on training gear." The leader said.

"We could try and find a store that sells proper gear but it's expensive we could find away to use less slime ingredients that thorny uses therefore we could try and use halve of the amount that is used and if we run out Tink can help." Kook said.

"Tink is not a slime despiser Kook." Ballista said whilst rubbing Tink's back.

(20 min later)

During the meething Knightriss mentioned about the 3 new defenders they were called vane the (Lazy) archer, _Faetal_ The Amazon girl (Whom happens to be Gildar's cousin) and Madiva the dragon slyer (Knightriss's younger sister)

Tink was feeling abit uncomfortable he had a feeling a fight...a fight that would change his life permanently.

Tink walked up to his wacky buddy Kook "Hi Kook." Tink greeted glumly.

"Why...So...Glum?" Kook asked frowning.

"W-W-Well what if more fighting happens Tinky no like shouting." The inventor sniffled.

The Aussie bird stretched out a wing and pulled Tink into a hug "Listen mate every defender is feeling abit nervous about meeting the new defenders so don't worry buddy." Kook said reassuringly.

(the next day)

The new defenders where coming to the castle so after breakfast the original 9 defender were waiting out side the castle Tink was getting abit worried so Gildar and Skabb stood next to him but Tink was closer to Skabb.

Suddenly the new defenders arrived "Hi sis." Madiva shouted to Knightriss.

"Hi it has been a long time since we last saw each other." Knightriss said, hugging her sister.

"Hi dudes hows it hangin'?" Vane asked, putting his shades on.

"Hi Cuz!" Faetal shouted running up to Gildar then tackling him.

"Long time no see." Gildar grunted.

Suddenly the Amazon girl looked at the inventor who was scratching his nose."Awww he looks so adorable what's his name?"

"Terry Tinkor Jr but the likes to be addressed as Tink e doesn't like his full name." The Viking explained in a hushed tone, not wanting Tink to snap.

Tink looked at the 2 new Canadian defenders his gut was telling him something but he didn't know what.


	3. sick and leaving

The new defenders were given a quick tour of the castle after that they got told what to do if the enemy alert alarm went off, if the teenage attackers where coming to get the crown, going into other defender's rooms without asking is classed at snooping and they got told not to go into the dungeon after 9:30PM. (Dangerous things have been afoot down there, that no defender mentions it...)

(In the preproom)

The 3 new defenders were sat down, chatting about what they think of the rules.

"So those are the rules , dude that is too much cardio with the alarm and attackers." Vane whined, "I think eatin' is better that doing that...the other rules I am OK with."

"Vane you have gots to follow the rules like it or not and oh Splat no are you gonna try and sleep in...Or I'm gonna splat upside your head." Madeva warned in a stern manner.

"Yes Madeva." The archer sighed sadly.

"I think the rules are nice it's a good system that is a positive experience for us." Featal explained.

Suddenly Kook and Tink walked into the room.

"Knightriss wanna know if you feel happy staying and working here." Tink sniffed, he looked abit pale .

"Aww you poor thing you don't look well." The Amazon girl said, walking up to the little inventor.

Tink backed up as his ears twitched "Tinky is fine, Tinky no sick."

"You look pale have you caught a cold or something?" Featal asked, ruffling Tink's hair.

"Fine Tinky is sick, I dot a code" Tink sounded bunged up.

(5min later)

Featal and Vane put Tink to bed, After telling the leader about Tink's cold and that Knightriss told the inventor he might not be able to defended for awhile this made Tink feel upset he was looking forward to splatting attackers in the stockade with Skabb and Shaiden.

Featal was trying to feed Tink some veggie soup but Tink kept moving his face or hitting the Amazon girls hand. "No!" Tink pouted.

"Tink you have to eat it otherwise you'll not get better." Featal sighed, trying to get the inventor to eat.

Tinkor shook his head, not wanting to eat the soup

"What's wrong?" Vane asked walking into Tinkor's room.

"He won't eat the veggie soup and veg is good for people." Featal explained.

The archer walked to to Tink's bed then sat down on the bed "Do you like veggies?" Vane asked.

"No." Tinkor sneezed.

"I don't like vegetables either little dude ." Vane said.

Suddenly Gildar and Ballista walked in. "WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!" Gildar raged.

"Lookin' after Tink." Vane stated, "So relax ham sandwich."

"Listen Dwane..." Gildar said arrogantly but got cut off.

"IT'S VANE!" Featal and Vane shouted.

"Whatever but me and Ballista..." Gildar was cut off once more.

"Don't you mean Fallista and I!" Featal retorted.

"My name is Ballista, Dumbtal." The huntress growled at Gildar's cuz, trying to put venom into Featal's heart.

Tinkor thought there was too much arguing so he crept of his bed then left his bedroom, whilst the other Canadian defenders argued. Tink's gut was still telling something but his gut had this strange pain what ever it was he needed to find out ASAP.

"Right Tinky, get out of castle undetected." Tinkor said to himself in the third person.

Firstly.,Tink had to get pass Kook and Crocness who were walking around the corridor where the other bedrooms are. The inventor hid in a potted plant he waited and waited and waited some more...After 2 min The pacing defenders whet down stairs, Tink slowly got out from his hiding spot.

Secondly, When Tink got down stairs there was another corridor unfortunately that's where Thorne's lab was located. What made it harder a security camera was on top of the door so if the alchemist was looking at the CCTV Tink knew he would be in bother... serious bother. The inventor used his robotic hand to zap the camera so it would be a breeze.

Finally, now there where 2 ways of getting out of the castle: Cut though the prep room(Quick way) or proceed through more corridors / rooms(Longer way) Tinkor maybe small and smart however he loves risking getting detected no matter what.

Tink pushed over a statue of King Rush XV.

"What was that?" Knightriss asked inside the meeting room.

Every defender came out ,Tink found a poster for camouflage; luckily it was close to the door after the defenders looked at the broken statue Tink ran then 2min later he was out side.

(In Tink's room)

The red defenders when now fighting who made Tink run off.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT CUZ!" Gildar scolded his cousin.

"NO IT'S YOUR FAULT THE OLD SCHOOL CANADIAN DEFENDERS ARE RUBISH NEW DEFENDERS ARE BETTER!" Featal stated crossly.


	4. phone calls and worries

(At Splatville Square)

Tink was flying though the sky via hover shoes he made them a month a go so he could go to Kook's performance at an air show Kook shattered the previous world record of 124.3 points... Kook manage to get 234.0 and it still stands.

After 5min of soaring though the sky, the inventor found a huge cloud he could rest on (Those who have wings are usually permitted to walk on clouds however there is a spell that can let non winged people on clouds but Tink managed to invent shoes that could let him walk on clouds no spell needed)

"(Sniff) Ugh I really sick." Tink muttered to himself.

Suddenly "HELP, HELP SOMEONE SAVE ME!" A voice shouted.

The Canadian inventor activated his scanning eyes, as he looked over from his resting zone.

Tink found some Splatville guards surrounding a vulnerable child despite having a cold ,Tink jumped heroically to save the kid.

When Tinkor hit the ground it got the guards attention "Well Well and Well again if it ain't a cyborg ha ha is this your kid he has been stealing and... hey where'd he go?" A guard named flower goat asked.

"How you know he stealing?" Tink asked, wiping his nose with his human arm.

"Someone saw him." Goat hissed.

'_Tinky thinky you are not nice I think it's time for the good old sonic lighting boom' _The cyborg thought then suddenly, Tink took to the sky.

"Let me go I didn't steal anything honestly." The boy pleaded, proving his innocent.

The 20 guards stood in a circle, getting ready to punish the defenceless child.

Suddenly (BOOM) there was a massive explosion in the sky. "Ugh no how can this be the sonic lighting boom there is no such thing!" The guard leader shouted.

"Well there is suck it." Tinkor shouted.

The guards made a run for it sadly for them they got blown off their feet when Tink hit the ground everything in all of Splatville, everything shook due to the impact Tink had.

As the dust cleared Tink looked at the boy he recognised him immediately it was his 6 year old nephew Turbine Jet he was a cyborg just like every one in Tink's family but he doesn't speak with a creepy voice or twitch or any other things that runs in the family , Turbine wore normal clothing like the locals in the Village.

"UNCLE TINK YOU SAVED ME THANKS!" Turbine shouted, tackling the inventor.

"Oof your getting stronger." Tink chuckled.

"I know it has been 2 years since we saw each other but it feels like forever...Uncle Tink you sound sick why are you not at you know where?" Turbine asked, not wanting to say the name of the castle.

"Fighting, dot too much." Tink sneezed.

"Awww don't worry let's go to my house it's on the rural fringe we need to go by train." Turbine explained.

"Do your parents know your here?" Tink asked.

"Yes I was gonna get some food from the stalls but I got accused of stealing then you saved me and the food thank you." Jet said cuddling his favourite uncle.

(Meanwhile at the castle)

Knightriss was trying to brake up a fight that was happening between the red defenders it was getting vilont, she had enough of the bickering.

"ENOUGH!" Knightriss' voice boomed, shaking the castle walls.

The red defenders stopped arguing, shocked they muttered to themselves.

"You have made Tinkor run away this is the 100th time already this year." Knightriss sighed in anger.

"Wow that's a lot of times." Vane muttered.

"Phone Tink's parents!" Featal exclaimed.

"That sound like top idea." Knightriss said sighing once more, picking up the castles' phone then dialled the inventor's parent's phone.

"Hello who it this?" Terry Sr asked.

"Um...Hi it's me Knightriss." The leader of the defenders tensed up.

"What has junior done wrong now?" Terry asked.

"Nothing it's just that...Um he ran away again this it the 100th time this year and there was abit of a fight." Knightriss said glaring at the worried defenders who were twiddling their thumbs.

"OK I will keep an eye out for him." Terry Tinkor said.

"OK Thank you good bye." Knightriss said.

"Bye." Tink's father said.

Knightriss hung up "Right fingers crossed and touch wood."

(At number 44 at queen's way)

(Knock) (Knock) "Is any one in?" Tink asked.

The door swung open "Tink big bro what are you doin' here?" Charlotte asked happily.

"Mom, Mom Tink saved me from those guards he did he was like whoosh into the sky then boom broke the sound barrier finally he blew the meanies away." Jet bounced in excitement, "I wanna be just like you uncle Tink doing stunts, dangerous quests defying gravity."

"Hold it there young man you need to pass school first." Tink said, then gave his nephew a sly wink.

Turbine giggled at Tink then said, "Mom it's my turn to bring a family member to school tomorrow can uncle Tink come?"

"He has a lot to do..." Charlotte said but then got cut off.

"No, no Tinky can I have the time." Tink sniffled.

"Oh Bro you don't sound to good come in and I'll fix you some grub." The inventor's sister said.

(5min later)

"Don't worry Bro I'll make sure you will be your normal energetic self." Charlotte said getting Tink some chicken soup.

Tinkor was feeling abit groggy so he sat down on the 3 seated couch suddenly Turbine ran up to him. "Uncle Tink don't worry you'll be OK I am feeling happy your here Mom was getting lonely she had gotten devoiced yesterday don't know why but Dad was really mean." Turbine sobbed , burring his face into Tink's chest.

"It's OK pipsqueak your uncle Tinkor is here." Tink cooed , rubbing his nephew's back.

Charlotte Tinkor walked in the main room, Tink explained why Jet was crying.

"That dumb idiot he fond another woman and keeps trying to take poor Turbine Jet away from me." The inventor's sister growled, handing the soup over to Tinkor.

"What's his name?" Tink asked.

"Watch it." Turbine muttered.

"That sound confusing, you should know why." Tinkor said.

"Yea people tell others to watch it with how they treat others." Turbine said.

Suddenly a thin muscle tallish man 5 foot 11 with a fixed villainous grin on his face, red robot eyes, black shaggy hair,big pointy nose, thick eye brows, plain white shorts and tee shirt. Shattered a window then he spoke like a insane scientist that snapped from failing.

"Well, if it ain't Terry Tinkor Jr I thought your sis was lying about you." The man said.

"I no afraid of you Watch It." Tink growled.

"Wow you know my name." Watch It huffed arrogantly, "Now hand the boy over to me."

"No, leave my sister and nephew alone you big bully or else." Tink sniffled.

Watch It punched Tink in the gut then took of with Turbine Jet "HELP ME!" Turbine bawled.

"Grrr Tinky no like kidnappers" The inventor snorted in anger as he took his metallic hand off then going airborne "TO INFINTY AND BEYOND!" Tink shouted, perusing Watch It.

Turbine was pleading that Tinkor would rescue him and that his Dad was locked up for good.


End file.
